space_junkiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Junkies
Space Junkies is a VR orbital arena zero-gravity space shooter game. It was developed by Monteplier Ubisoft, and published by Ubisoft. The game was released on March 26, 2019. The game is designed for PC and PSVR for use with support for the Oculus Rift + Touch, HTC Vive, and PSVR systems. Overview The backstory tell of a group of space-suited individuals whose job is was to remove unwanted debris from space. This eventually turned into a battle for resources and the right to own them. Players fight fight for glory and resources in an orbital arena (Orena) designed specifically to entertain. To make the game easier from both a design and VR combat standpoint, players float in a zero-gravity environment and use jetpacks for movement. In this way, players can stand in one spot while playing and move minimally in their playspace. Features *Cosmetics In-game credits allow players to purchase items and upgrades. Included are player cards that are visible to other players. These portray the player's name, rank, and current points. *Social - Team up with friends. Accept or create invites to other players. *Social lobby *Loot Boxes - Loot boxes give the player a random chance at cosmetic items and upgrades. *Armory - See statistics including time played, total frags, assists, headshots, matches played, and more. Players can also see and customize their Gadgets, Weapons, player cards, and favorite Fighters. *Game Modes - Space Junkies current has 2v2 team and 2-4 player free for all game modes. Gameplay The game is played in first-person view. Armor and additional weapons are available in the orena. Watch for floating hearts to increase the health bar, and the floating golden chest (shirt) icons for an additional increase to armor. The game uses jetpacks in a zero-gravity arena and movement is 360 degrees. Make use of cover to hide or protect the body. Becoming familiar with each map's environment will help the player become faster and more deadly over time. Space Junkies features 1v1, 2v2 and 1v3 (free for all) gameplay. The players have several fighters (aka Junkers) to choose from so select one to match a preferred playstyle. Each one has a unique set of stats. The player is shown in the game in full body, including hands, which allows the player the ability to display emotes using gestures. Just try to keep it civil (per the devs)Official Web Site. Weapons include shotguns, railguns, miniguns, and more. Gadgets include a proton shield, a plasma sword, slingshots, rocket launchers, lures, and more. There are options available in the menu for players to change movement catering to those who may suffer levels of vertigo or VR sickness while playing. The option to 'move where you are looking' is often a popular choice, and helps alleviate vertigo. Media Images OrganicBelt-1.png Space Junkies - Bucket List.jpg Space Junkies screenshot 7.jpg Space Junkies screenshot 4.jpg Skull and Guns image1.png Space Junkies - Skull and Guns title image.png Space Junkies - Lure.png Space Junkies - Proton Shield.png Player Cards.png Wiki-background Videos Space_Junkies_E3_2018_Closed_Beta_Trailer_Ubisoft_NA Space_Junkies_LIVESTREAM_-_Closed_Beta_Ubisoft_NA Space_Junkies_-_Official_Trailer_-_VR_Arcade_Shooter_Trailer_Ubisoft_NA References Category:Gameplay